Truth
by CSINYfan6
Summary: The Truth is finally revealed and things happen that no one is expecting. The Truth always comes out, but what if it comes out to late? Spoilerish. Lante and many other people.
1. The Job

That's the Job

Dante was walking around Port Charles not knowing what he was doing anymore. He had made so many decisions that he shouldn't have made like, pushing Lulu away, trying to take down Sonny, and forming so many friends in the process. He never thought he would like Sonny, and that he was a good guy and a good father.

What was he doing? Dante didn't know anymore and if I wasn't for Ronnie, he might have quit along time ago.

No one is going to be happy when Sonny gets busted, not even him. Sonny had become a friend , Morgan had become a little brother, and Lulu had become a girlfriend.

"I'm gonna stay, Ma." He said pushing the snow on the dock with his foot.

"What! Dante, that's not a good idea." Olivia said.

"I can't just leave, I have ties here now."

"You'll be killed after you...do your job." She said quietly.

"Maybe not, maybe I could join the PCPD and work here."

"Those are a lot of maybe's." She said putting her hand on her hip.

"I don't know what else to do!"

"You leave."

"I can't, I told you."

"Honey, Lulu will understand."

"I don't want her to understand!" He yelled. "I want to stay here, with her!"

He felt like a four year old, arguing with his mother about not wanting to leave the fair.

Olivia sighed.

"Are you going to leave after this is over?!"

Olivia looked down at the ground. "No."

"My point exactly."

"But I'm not lieing to everyone."

"I won't be for much longer." Dante said walking away.

* * *

Dante walked into the Metro Court, and looked around for Lulu. He wanted to appologize for pushing her away, but she was no where to be found. He had his suit on and was hoping to escort her to her God daughters Christening.

"Dominic!" Michael yelled walking through the doors and into the lobby where Dante was standing.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Uh, my dad needs to see you." Michael smiled. "He said it was urgent."

Dante nodded. "I'll see you at the church."

"Bye, Dominic." Michael smiled one more time before Dante walked back outside.

"Hey, Michael." Lulu smiled coming off the elevator. "Have you seen Dominic?"

Michael looked at her with smpathy. "I don't think your going to be seeing him around anymore."

"Why not?"

He put his hand on Lulu's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Lulu, but Dominic isn't who he says he is."

"What are you talking about?" She said moving his hand.

"He's a cop and he's on his way to my dad's house." He smiled. "You know what that means."

"Oh God, I have to go!" She said running out the door.

Michael followed behind, he wasn't going to miss the show.

* * *

"You wanted to see me boss?" Dante said walking into the living room.

"Yeah , Dominic, take a seat." Sonny said as he fixed himself a drink.

Dante sat down on the couch, straightening his tie in the process. "Shouldn't we be at the church?"

"This'll only take a minute." Sonny said. "You know Dominic, I don't trust easily. For good reason."

Dante nodded.

"Michael said he over heard you talking to Johnny at the docks."

Dante kept his composure. "Yeah, Johnny and I are friends."

Sonny nodded. "So I assume, Johnny knows your secret."

Dante gulped. "What, secret is that Sonny?"

Dante stood up and walked over to the fireplace where Sonny was standing.

"That your a cop."

Oh shit. Dante thought and before he knew it Sonny pulled a gun out on him.

"Are you really going to add cop killer to your list?"

"Goodbye Detective." Sonny said before a single shot was fired and Dante fell to the ground.

* * *

"Come on! Come on!" Lulu said while she franticly drove to Sonny's. "Pick up."

"Hello?" Oliva said.

"Olivia! Get to Sonny's, he knows!" Lulu yelled. "I'm on my way, you can get there faster."

"Oh God." Was all Lulu heard before Olivia hung up the phone.

* * *

"Sonny, Stop!" Olivia said running into the house and then dropping her purse when she saw Dante lying on the ground.

"Olivia, What are doing here?"

"Oh God!" She cried bending down to Dante and checking his pulse, it was barley there. "Sonny, you just shot your son!"

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

Lulu ran through the door next, covering her mouth when she saw him.

"What did you do!" Lulu cried. "He was just trying to do his job!"

She bent down to him. "Call an ambulance!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Sonny yelled. "Lulu, you knew."

"Nice job, dad." Michael smiled proudly as he walked through the door.

"Michael go! Now!" Sonny yelled.

Lulu was applying preasure to his wound. "Why did you shoot him!"

"He was a cop!" Michael yelled defending his father.

"So that gives him the right to kill him! Michael don't you see, this is wrong!" Lulu cried.

"Whatever."

Olivia hung up with 911 and turned to Sonny. "I can't believe you would do this Sonny."

Sonny just looked at her.

"Dante, stay with me." Lulu said touching his face.

"Dante." Sonny said connecting the dot in his head. "Your son is named-"

"Damn it!" He yelled punching the wall.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Dominic Pirelli is Dante Flaconeri." Sonny sighed. "My son."

A/N: This is one of the stories I've been working on and since the Dominic/Dante reveal is coming soon I though I should go ahead and get this first chapter out there. The idea came to me when I watched a promo on youtube .com/watch?v=a0dzEQgD4KM

I know I already have a Lante story, but this really involves a little bit of everyone:)


	2. Only One

Chapter Two: Only one

Lulu paced back and forth, her high heels making a noisy sound in the waiting room. When they first got to GH Dante was rushed into surgery and the only ones in the waiting room were her and Olivia, but now Johnny, Carly, Morgan, and Jax had came in.

Johnny was consoling Olivia while Carly tried to calm Lulu down.

"Bastard." She said.

"Lulu why don't you sit." Carly said.

"I could have gotten there sooner, then he wouldn't be hurt."

Carly was just about to say something when the waiting room door opened, they all stood up thinking it might be Patrick coming to give them some good news, but it was Sonny and Michael.

"Come on, Morgan, Let's go to the gift shop." Jax said touching the boys shoulder.

"Did you shoot him dad?" He asked.

"Buddy, I-"

"Come on, Morgan." Jax said walking him out of the room.

No one made eye contact with Sonny at first, Carly was the first to say something.

"I don't even know what to say."

"Mom, come on." Michael said.

"Don't speak, Michael Corinthos." She snapped. "Don't even open your mouth."

Olivia got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked out the door without a word to where she was going.

Johnny got up to go after her but Sonny stopped him.

"I'll go talk to her." Sonny said.

"You've done enough, Sonny."

"I'm not going to fight with you, but he's my son and I will go talk to him mother!" It was Sonny's turn to snap.

Everyone was quiet.

Johnny backed up with his hands up in the air. "Go right ahead and try to fix what you've done, Sonny."

With that Sonny left the room.

"Mom-"

"Give me your keys." Carly said with her hand out. "Now."

"What, why?"

"You were suppose to be at the church, and where were you? Luring Dante into a trap. Give them Now!"

He laughed. "Whatever."

"You think this is cool? Shooting people, killing people, because that's what Sonny does. That's the buisness you want to be apart of? Your father shot Olivia's son because Dante was trying to do HIS job and take down the biggest criminal in Port Charles, your father. I have news for you, you will never be in the mob and after tonight, I will move you across the world to make sure it never happens."

* * *

"Olivia?" Sonny said walking up to her.

"Don't Sonny, just stay the hell away from me."

"I didn't know, I had no idea." He protested.

"It doesn't matter, Sonny. You we going to kill him, you still might have!" She cried.

"I'm sorry." He said wanting to cry himself. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

"The surgery went good, we're just waiting for him to regain conciousness." Patrick said. "Does anyone know where Olivia is?"

"I'll find her." Carly said.

"You can go see him now." Patrick said before he left the room.

Lulu walked down the hall and into the room Patrick had told her he was in. She stood by his bed watching him, waiting for any sign of movement, but there was nothing.

"I'm so sorry, Dante." Lulu said pulling up a chair to his bedside and taking his hand. "I constantly defended Sonny and I was wrong, so wrong."

She whipped her eyes. "I tend to trust the wrong people."

"Except for you, though. Your one of the people in the world that I trust with my life, but if your not around...I don't know what I would do."

"Hey, you okay?" Lulu turned to see Johnny in the doorway.

"Yeah...no." Lulu shook her head.

"He'll be okay." Johnny said.

Lulu nodded.

"He loves you, you know."

"What? How do you know?" She asked.

"He told me a few days ago." Johnny smiled. "You love him too, don't you."

Lulu nodded again. "Yeah, I do."

"Hold on to that, it'll get you through the rough times."

"Thanks, Johnny." She smiled before he walked away.

* * *

Minutes had turned into hours and before they knew it, it was ten o' clock that night.

"Visiting hours are over, Sorry." Elizabeth said to the people that were outside Dante's door.

It had gotten even more crowded as the day went on and now Lucky, Luke and Ethan had joined the mix of people.

"We're going to go. Call us if anything happens." Carly said hugging Olivia.

Lulu thought to herself how Jax's part in all this hasn't come out yet, and she wonders if it ever will. She also saw Lucky glaring at Elizabeth something was going on, but she didn't have the energy to ask.

"I'll take you home." Ethan said to Lulu.

"I think I'm going to stay." She said.

"Honey, you don't have to." Olivia smiled.

"I know, I want to."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lucky said.

"Well it's a good thing I don't care what you think." She snapped. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

Luke kissed her on the head. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Olivia and Lulu were the only ones standing in the hallway.

"I'm going to get some coffee, you want some?" Olivia asked.

"No thanks."

Lulu walked back into Dante's room and took her seat beside his bed, sliding her hand into his once again, while she sat there waiting for him to come back to her.


	3. In the Wrong

Chapter Three: In the wrong.

Sonny had spent most of his night at the PCPD, answering questions and mostly, letting his lawyer get him out of this sticky situation.

He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. Sonny was sitting on his couch looking through old photos. His kids when they were little, and then he stumbled on one of him and Olivia. They had their arms wrapped around each other, Olivia with a smile on her face and Sonny with a mysterious half smile.

He turned when hearing the door open and to his surprise the girl in the picture was standing right in front of him.

Sonny stared at her with mixed emotions. Anger for keeping their son a secret for so long, but also sadness for what had just happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from you?" He said staring back at the picture he was still holding.

"I'm pissed off, Sonny." She said.

"And you don't think I'm am." He looked at her. "You've been lying to me for, what, twenty-three years?!"

"I was trying to protect him."

"From me!"

"From your business!"

Sonny shook his head. "You should have told me, Olivia. I deserved to know my son!"

"I know." She said about to cry. "I didn't now. I was a scared kid Sonny, I didn't know how to tell you or what you would have said."

"I would have said that I loved you and wanted to raise our son together!"

"How was I suppose to know that, when you were getting with my cousin!"

"You broke-up with me, Olivia!" He threw his hands up.

Olivia was silent, she didn't know what else to say.

"If I would have known." Sonny said, teary eyed.

"I know."

"My son, Olivia. I shot my son." He turned towards the terrace. "The people I love most in this world are my kids and I...I shot my first born."

She walked up behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's my fault, Sonny. Not yours, I should have told you." She cried. "I'm sorry. I never wanted anyone to get hurt, especially Dante or you."

"I know." He said turning towards her and hugging her while she cried. "I know."

* * *

Lulu brushed Dante's brown hair off of his face, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

He hadn't woken up yet and she was staring to get worried. Visitors had come by and his hospital room was filled with flowers and cards. Even if he was trying to take down Sonny, nobody seemed to mind right now, it was like they brushed the situation under the rug until Dante woke up, and then they would deal with it.

Lulu placed her hand back in his, feeling his hand move made her jump.

"Dante? Can you hear me?" She asked looking at his open eyes.

"Yeah...Where am I?"

"General Hospital." Lulu smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I was shot, right?"

She nodded and then got up. "I should go find Patrick."

"Wait, Lulu." He said reaching out his arm and then wincing in pain.

"Try not to move." She said walking back over to him.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"For what?"

"Staying with me."

"I told you it wasn't over." Lulu said leaving Dante with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Hello?" Olivia answered her phone.

"Hey, Olivia, it's Lulu. Dante's awake, Patrick's checking him out now."

"Oh thank God." Olivia breathed. "Thank you, honey. I'll be right there."

She shut her phone. "He's awake. He's okay."

Sonny smiled. "I'm glad."

"Yeah, me too." Olivia said. "I should go."

Sonny caught her hand. "Olivia, wait."

"Sonny, I-"

Before she could say anything else, her lips were connected with Sonny's.

Olivia had no clue what she was doing, but she knew it wasn't a good idea and yet she didn't stop him when he picked her up, laying her down on the couch with a smile.

She wasn't sure if this was guilt sex, or because they still had feelings for each other, probably a little of both. It had been so long since they had been together and when the time came, neither one of them could resist one another.

This is the craziness that is their life and in the brink of disaster and a miracle, two good things had happened. Their son was alive and for one night, they had finally given in to something they both knew should have happened along time ago.

A/N: I loved writing this chapter:) I'm a huge Solivia fan and if they stay mad at each other on the show, I don't know if I'll be able to take it. I'm going to add some more characters into the mix next chapter, when I get into the shooting and if Sonny will do time...I guess we'll have to see what Dante remembers:) I have some surprises up my sleeve, trust me it's going to be a mad, angry mess in Port Charles for a little while. I'll give you a hint for my upcoming surprise...What makes any horrible situation a happy one? If you figure it out, then you know what's in store for one of my couples. Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Family

Chapter Four: Family

"I'm so sorry for pushing you away, Lulu." Dante said as he tightened his arms around her. He was still pretty sore, but holding Lulu in his arms made the pain worth it.

"It's okay." She smiled up at him. "As long as you promise never to do it again."

He nodded. "Promise."

"Did your mom come by?"

"Nope, I thought since I almost died and all she would have been here."

"She was here last night. I called her and told her that you woke up, she said she'd be right over."

* * *

Olivia woke up with a yawn. She looked down to see Sonny lying beside her on the couch, his arms wrapped around her. She couldn't help but smile.

"Damn it!" She said glancing at the clock. Lulu had called nearly three hours ago.

Olivia quickly got up and threw on her clothes.

"Where you going?" Sonny smiled, still half asleep.

"The hospital, I lost track of time."

Sonny smiled again. "Okay, but you'll come back?"

"You could come with me?"

"I can't, not yet, I can't face him now." He shook his head.

"You have to do it sometime. Look, I'm not to happy about telling Dante the truth, but it's something that has to be done and it can't wait, Sonny. I've been lying to him his whole life, he's already going to hate me."

Sonny got up, picking his clothes up off the floor and putting them on. "It won't last forever, unlike what I did, father shoots his own son." He shook his head. "Everyone is mad at me, even Lulu who called me some...pretty colorful things last night, they were well deserved, but still."

"I think she really likes him." Olivia smiled.

"Of coarse she does, we Corinthos men are irresistible." Sonny flashed his dempals as he put his shirt on.

"She's good for him, though. She'll keep him in line."

"Yeah, you know she reminds me of someone." Sonny said grabbing his keys.

"You know what they say." Olivia took the keys from him. "Boys marry their mother."

* * *

Jason and Sam had a plan when they stepped into the hospital. Damage control.

They needed to keep Sonny out of prison and Dominic quiet. This wasn't going to be an easy task, but they had to try.

"I've got Spinelli looking into the evidence they have against Sonny, but we need to keep Dominic quiet." Jason told her, not knowing that Dominic was Dante, Sonny's son.

"Okay, I could maybe talk Lulu into helping us, but it's a big maybe, Jason." Sam said.

"We have to try, it might be our only option."

"Jason!" Carly said stepping off the elevator.

"Hey, Carly, I don't really have time-"

She cut him off. "I know since this whole Dominic is really Olivia's son thing, everyone has been everywhere."

"What are you talking about, Carly?" Jason shook his head.

Carly looked at both Jason and Sam confused. "You guys don't know."

"Know what?" Sam asked.

"Dominic Pirelli is Dante Falconeri, Olivia's undercover cop son." She raised her eyebrow. "I'm not happy about this whole lying to everyone, but I mean Sonny shot him in the chest, he kind of deserves a break. Where have you to been, how didn't you know this?"

Jason and Sam looked at each other, knowing that last night they were at the pint house spending some well deserved alone time.

Jason sighed. "This just got a lot more complicated."

"Your telling me." Carly said.

"Wait, this might be a good thing." Sam interjected. "Dom, Dante wouldn't send Sonny to jail if his mother asked him not to, right?"

"Maybe, I don't know?" Carly said.

"I think we need to talk to Dante." Jason said walking down the hall towards Dante's hospital room, Sam and Carly following behind.

They all three walked into Dante's room at once.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu spat sitting up straight beside Dante.

"Come to finish the job, Jason?" Dante asked.

Jason was silent.

"We came to see, how you were doing." Sam smiled.

"Pretty good for getting a bullet in the chest."

"Look Dom, Dante." Jason said correcting himself. "We need your help."

"Let me guess, you want me to lie and say Sonny didn't shoot me." Dante smirked. "The cops already have a warrant Jason, it's out of my hands."

"You and I both know that they're not going to find anything in Sonny's house, Dante. Your to smart to think Sonny would leave incriminating evidence lying around."

"They already have evidence, even if they don't find anything else there will be a trail. Like I told you Jason, it's out of my hands."

Jason turned his direction towards the door and who was opening it.

Dante glared at him. "Get out of my room!"

Sonny walked farther into the room and Olivia followed behind him.

"He said get out Sonny." Lulu said backing Dante up.

"Dante, honey- I, there's something I need to tell you." She touched his face.

"Why is he here?" Dante looked at her. "He shot me, and your still forgiving him for the things he does."

"Dante-"

"Whatever." He moved his face from her hand.

Everyone was quiet, Jason, Sam, and Carly had moved to the background, still listening intently.

Olivia looked like she was going to cry and Sonny kept staring at Dante, like he was studying his features. Lulu couldn't help but thinking something was about to happen, something big.

"I'm glad your okay." She smiled. "I was so worried."

"You said you wanted to tell me something?" He asked annoyed.

"I did." Sonny spoke up.

"I don't think I want to hear anything from you, thanks." Dante snapped.

"I'm sorry." Sonny looked at him. "I didn't know."

"Know what? That I would survive?"

Olivia looked at Sonny. He looked like a truck had run over him, she caused this and that's something that she'd never forgive herself for.

Sonny swallowed. "I'm your father, son."

A/N: I think my story is cutting both Sonny and Dante so slack, but I can't stand for everyone to be mad at Dante and Sonny well, he's got his fare share of people that are mad at him, Dante and Lulu being the biggest two. Enjoy and please Review:)


	5. Truth

Chapter Six: Truth

The room was quiet, no one knew what to say or what to do. Everyone froze when those words came out of Sonny's mouth.

_I'm your father, son._

"Get out, Sonny." Dante said practically burning a hole right through him. "Your lies aren't going to save you from prison, it's done."

"He's not lying, Dante." Olivia spoke up.

"Out!" Dante yelled.

Sonny shoved his hands in his pocket and walked out the way he came. Jason and Sam followed closely behind to get the details about what just happened.

Carly motioned for Lulu to call her later and then disappeared too.

"Dante, I'm-" Olivia started, but he interrupted her.

"You can go too."

"Dante." She said whipping her tears.

"Go. Just go." He said not even looking at her.

Lulu watched as Olivia walked out of the door. Everything that happened still hadn't registered in her brain yet.

"I can't believe this." He sighed. "Do you think their lying?"

She honestly didn't know. Why would they lie about this, it didn't make any sense.

"I don't know." She said letting his arms fall back around her.

"Me either."

* * *

"Sonny, what the hell's going on?" Jason asked catching up with him.

"He's my son, Jason." Sonny looked hurt. "I shot my son, mine and Olivia's son."

"I think you need to get out of town."

Sonny shook his head. "Nah, can't do that."

"If we don't do something, your going to go to jail for a long time." Sam pointed out.

"She's right, Sonny."

"I don't care, I deserve to go to jail." The elevator doors opened and he stepped into it leaving a frustrated Jason and Sam behind.

* * *

Carly sat behind Olivia in one of the pews in the hospital chapel.

"Hey." Carly said quietly.

"I thought you would be giving me the silent treatment."

"For trying to keep your son safe?" Carly raised her eyebrow. "I would do anything for Michael and Morgan."

"I tried to tell him, Carly. I tried to get him off this case because I knew something bad was going to happen."

"And because Dante is Sonny's son."

"Yeah."

"He'll come around." Carly assured her. "It'll take time, but he'll see you were trying to protect him form this life."

"I'm not so sure."

"He's a good guy, Olivia. You did that, by yourself because you didn't want him mixed up in the violent world that Sonny lives in. I promise, he will see that."

* * *

It was late, visiting hours were over and everyone had gone home, but still in the silence Dante couldn't sleep. He kept staring at the hospital wall, thinking about everything.

He mostly thought about Lulu. How she stuck beside him and defended him through the Sonny bust. This whole thing was a huge mess, but Lulu was his ray of light in it all, his thing to look forward to and he couldn't help but think that they had a chance at happiness.

He thought about Sonny too, the coldness in his eyes and the anger on his face when he shot him. Dante didn't want to believe that his father was Sonny Corinthos or that his mother had been lying all his life, but it could possibly be true. Without a paternity test he wouldn't believe it, and even if the results came back not in his favor, he still didn't want anything to do with Sonny.

Hopefully Sonny will be in prison after his trail and he would be out of his life forever. His mother would be distraught about Sonny's sentence, but right now Dante didn't care one bit, he was just as mad at his mother as he was Sonny.

Dante closed his eyes and thought back to his room at Kelly's, the night after the opera, he remembered holding Lulu in his arms and wished he could go back to that night. A month ago.

* * *

Lulu walked into her apartment, it was late and even though Dante had told her to go home and that he would be fine, she was contemplating going back.

She mainly wanted to go back, just to forget. When she was with Dante her problems melted away, and for a few hours she didn't think about anything but him.

Sitting her purse on the table, Lulu felt dizzy, she pulled out the chair and sat in it for a minute. After a couple of minutes, she felt better and told herself that she was just tired, but she knew that wasn't the case.

Laying down in her bed she felt like crying, but stopped herself because Maxie would defiantly hear and question her in the morning.

She stared at the ceiling, think about her future and more importantly her and Dante's future.

Not being able to handle the uncertainty of it, Lulu threw her covers back and walked into her bathroom. She fished around her cabinet until she found what she was looking for.

The box said three minutes, but it seemed like three hours to Lulu, who was pacing waiting for the timer to go off.

The timer beeped and for a second Lulu hesitated to look, but she finally got the courage and picked up the stick.

Uncontrollable tears started to roll down her cheeks when she saw the two lines.

This can't be happening. Lulu thought to herself. She couldn't be pregnant with everything that was going on right now.

She looked down at the two lines again. She wiped her eyes, crawled back into her bed and cried herself to sleep for the second time that week.

A/N: As most all of you can tell from my stories, I love babies:) They make a horrible situation a happy one and you never get writers block when, cause when a baby's involved there is always something cute to be written:) Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	6. Being a Brother

Chapter Six: Being a brother

Hearing a knock at his hospital room door, Dante hoped it was Lulu. He looked up with a smile and was kind of surprised to see Kristina standing there.

"Hey, Kristina, come in." He smiled.

"Thanks." She said walking in. "I just wanted to see how your doing?"

"Pretty good, for what happened to me."

"You mean our dad shooting you. Yeah, I'd say you look pretty good."

"I didn't know if you knew, or not." He said rubbing his head.

"Michael told me." She half smiled.

"I'm sure he's not to thrilled." Dante smiled at her.

"He's just jealous."

"Why? He had nothing to be jealous about."

She shook her head. "Your dad's real first-born and dad trusts you way more than Michael, or he wouldn't have wanted to give you the business."

Dante laughed. "I doubt he trusts me now."

Kristina smiled. "Your probably right, but I'm about one hundred percent sure he's already forgiven you. No matter the horrible things that happen, he forgives us."

They were both quiet for a minute, taking in the fact that they were brother and sister.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Dante raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I should get going. I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad your okay."

"Thanks. That means a lot." He smiled.

"I'm glad your my brother, Dante and if you ever need someone one your side. I'll be here."

"I appreciate that Kristina, and that goes both ways. Whatever you need."

* * *

"Ms. Falconire. We need to get your statement regarding the night your son was shot." Mack said.

"I didn't see everything." She answered.

"What did you see?"

"I came into Sonny's house and saw my son shot." She tried to say without crying. "He was bleeding from a bullet hole in the chest."

"Did you see who shot, Dante?"

She shook her head. No.

"Lying will have major consequences, Ms. Falconire."

"I'm not lying!" She yelled. "I didn't see who shot my son!"

* * *

Lulu stood in the doorway of Dante's hospital room.

"I couldn't do it, Lulu." He sighed.

She looked at him and then put her hand in his. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I mean it really doesn't matter because he's going to jail for Claudia's murder, but the shooting was my fault. My ego got in the way."

"You didn't ask him to shoot you, Dante."

"I know, but I went alone, no back up."

"Don't blame yourself." She said. "Whatever you chose to do, I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"That means a lot." He smiled.

_What am I gonna do? _Lulu thought to herself.

She looked down trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey." He said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She sniffed. "I'm fine."

"Lulu, come on. You can tell me anything, what's on your mind."

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm...I'm pregnant."

He sat there in shock for a minute, not saying anything while Lulu continued to cry.

Dante pulled her into him, her head resting on his chest.

"This is a good thing, Lulu." He said hugging her.

"How can this be a good thing?" She looked up at him. "There's so much going on right now, I just can't go through this again."

"Again?"

She was quiet for a minute. They hadn't discussed their past very much.

Lulu sat up and looked at him with her tear stained eyes.

"When I was younger." She said crying again. "I got pregnant...and I had an abortion."

Dante let out a sigh.

"I was young and we weren't in love. I'm not proud of it."

He ran his thumb across her cheek. "But we're in love."

She nodded.

"We can do this Lulu, it might not be easy, but we can do this." He said. "I'm not gonna leave you or this baby, I promise."

"I'm really scared." Lulu said leaning into him again.

Dante held her tight. "We'll be fine."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Confessions and a Dinner

Chapter Seven: Confessions and a Dinner

Dante woke up with a knock at his door. He figured it was Lulu, she had probably forgotten something after she left for work, but when he opened the door he was surprised to find his brother.

"Micheal, hey man." He smiled.

"Um, hey Dante." Micheal seemed nervous. "I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah sure, come on in." He said letting his little brother into his and Lulu's place. "What's up?"

"You can't send our father to prison." He blurted out.

"Micheal, I already told you-"

"You don't get it!" He yelled. "He didn't kill Claudia, I did!"

"Look, I know you want to protect your father, but lying isn't the way."

"Why does everyone think I'm lying? I thought my mom getting kidnapped was my fault so I decided to runaway to Canada, I saw a car parked on the side of the road, it was crashed, but I found a parking ticket from the Metro Court and I knew it was the car Claudia took." He explained. "I ran through the woods and found a cabin and when I heard my mom screaming and begging Claudia not to take the baby I grabbed the first thing I could find, an ax handle, and hit her with it."

"You have to believe me, Dante." Micheal said with tears in his eyes. "I'm not lying."

Dante sighed. "Why didn't you tell the cops what you told me?"

"I did, they didn't believe me."

"I mean, why didn't you tell them this in the first place."

"My dad and Jason said not to, that they were trying to protect me and if I said anything I could go to jail." Micheal cried. "I just, I feel so guilty."

"It's my fault not dad's, he's just trying to protect me."

Dante put his hand on Micheal's shoulder. "You have to tell the truth, Micheal."

He nodded. "I know."

* * *

Dante sat in the courtroom waiting for the judge to give his verdict. This was one of the most surprising and interesting trials he had ever witnessed.

Not only was Sonny not guilty, but his own son was the one who did it.

Dante told Micheal to tell the truth, but he didn't mean to interrupt the trial and scream that he was the killer.

Micheal had confessed and Diane did her best to make it seem like justifiable homicide, but nothing was for certain.

Lulu sat down in the seat next to him. "Hey."

"Hey." Dante smiled kissing her on the cheek.

He looked around to see if anyone was paying attention before slipping his hand under her coat, gently rubbing their little two month secret.

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled. "What's going on?"

"Micheal confessed."

"What? Here? Today?"

Dante nodded. "The poor kid, it doesn't look good."

Before Lulu could say anymore the judge returned with the decision.

"The jury has made a decision." He said looking down at the paper in front of him. "They find Micheal Corinthos the third, guilty of the murder."

"He will serve three years probation and be required to have two years of therapy."

"Thank God." Dante said under his breath because he knew his brother just got away with the impossible and now they could get passed this.

* * *

"Dante."

Dante turned around, finding Sonny.

"Thanks for, you know, being here." He said. "It means a lot to me."

"I was here for my brother, Sonny. That's all." Dante said walking out of the court house.

* * *

Lulu kicked off her high heels and pulled her long blonde hair into a bun on top of her head.

"This day has been exhausting." Dante said diving on the couch.

"Don't get to comfortable, we have dinner with my family." Lulu smiled pulling a water out of the fridge.

"Oh yeah, what time?"

"Six." She said disappearing into the bedroom.

"Okay." He said pulling off his tie.

"I think we should tell them." She called from the other room.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean we have to eventually." Lulu smiled walking back into the living room.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be good." He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, Dante." She sat down beside him. "We love each other."

"I know." He smiled.

* * *

"Hello Pumpkin." Luke smiled opening the door.

"Hi dad." She smiled allowing him to kiss her on the head and then handing him to store bought pie they had picked up.

"Dante" Luke nodded.

"Luke." Dante nodded back.

"Are we the first here?" Lulu asked.

"Lucky's in the kitchen, Cam and Jake are upstairs with Tracy and much to my disapproval, Nicholas is in the kitchen also."

Lulu smiled. "So their speaking?"

Luke nodded. "Some what. It's more for the kids."

"You okay?" Dante asked when Luke left the room and he noticed Lulu rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Coming!" Luke shouted hearing the doorbell ring.

He moved past Dante and Lulu and opened the door to let the guests in.

"You've got to be kidding me." Dante said under his breath.

"What?" Lulu asked as she turned around, still rubbing her stomach.

Her eyes widened as Sonny and Olivia stepped into the house.

"What are you-" Lulu started to say, but couldn't finish because the pain was to intense.

"Lulu!" Date said catching her before she hit the floor.

He gently slid onto the floor with her in his arms. "Lulu, Lulu can you here me?"

"Call 911!" Olivia yelled at Sonny who was already dialing the number.

"Come on, baby. Wake up." He said holding her. "Don't do this."

"What's going on?!" Lucky and Nicholas asked running out of the kitchen.

"I don't know." Luke said. "She collapsed."

Dante slid her out of her coat and put his hand on top of her stomach.

"She's pregnant!" He yelled doing everything he could not to cry like a baby.

A/N: This is chapter is long overdue, I hope you enjoyed:) I decided to jump ahead a few months, just because I didn't have any ideas about the trial. Thanks for reading and please review:)


	8. Love

Chapter Eight: Love

It was only a matter of minutes and Dante heard the sirens of the ambulance coming. He didn't know what to do, he felt so helpless.

One of the paramedics rolled in a gurney while the other checked Lulu's vitals and asked Dante questions.

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Lulu Spencer." Dante answered keeping his eyes on her.

"Does she have any pre-existing medical conditions?"

"No." He shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"How far along is the pregnancy?" He asked as Lulu was lifted onto the gurney.

"Almost twelve weeks." Dante said, making it a point not to look around at their families faces.

"You all can't ride in the ambulance." The man said.

"We'll meet you there." Lucky said putting his hand on Dante's shoulder.

Dante nodded and then followed the paramedics into the ambulance.

* * *

He paced back and forth in the waiting room while he waited impatiently for any kind of news about Lulu and the baby.

The waiting room was full of people. Lulu's family, his family, but still he felt alone. Lulu and that baby were his life and if he lost them he wasn't sure what he'd do.

"Dante, honey." Olivia tried to talk to him but he ignored her.

"I can't...I can't talk right now." He finally said while he walked out the door.

* * *

"Everything seems fine, but Lulu needs to keep her stress low." Dr. Lee told Dante.

He nodded. "And the baby?"

"I'm going to do a sonogram in ten minutes, that should tell us the baby's condition."

"Can I see her?" He asked.

Dr. Lee nodded.

Dante walked into Lulu's room, he smiled seeing she was awake. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled.

He sat down next to her and took her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She said starting to cry.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." Dante said whipping the tears from her face.

"Did Dr. Lee tell you anything?" She sniffed.

"She said that the pain was stress related and that your going to be fine." He smiled.

"And the baby?"

"She doesn't know yet, they're going to do an ultrasound in a few minutes."

She started to cry again.

"Lulu." He said moving closer to her. "Everything's going to be fine, okay?"

She nodded.

"Know matter what happens." He sighed.

* * *

Dante walked back into the waiting room, rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"Honey?" Olivia asked.

"Dr. Lee said that it was stress related and that Lulu's going to be fine." He said.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"And the baby?" Sonny asked.

Dante shook his head. "They don't know yet, um, they have to do an ultrasound."

"You should go, be with Lulu." Carly smiled. "We'll be here."

Dante nodded as he turned around and walked out the door.

"Dante!" Olivia called running down the hall after him.

He turned around to her open arms.

She hugged him tight. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

Dante didn't say anything, he was to busy crying like a baby.

* * *

He gripped Lulu's hand tight as they watched Dr. Lee squirt clear gel on Lulu's stomach and then search for the baby on the screen.

Is everything okay?" Lulu asked.

Dr. Lee was quiet, She kept looking at the the screen.

She finally got up the nerve to ask again. "Is my baby okay?"

Dr. Lee nodded. "Your baby's fine."

They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God." Dante said hugging Lulu.


	9. Authors Note

**Author Note:**

Hey guys, so I really have no idea what to do with this story:( I'm stuck and if you guys want me to continue, then please review, but if not then I'm going to continue with my other stories and come back to this one later. My desire to write this story has just fizzled out and I don't know why? So please let me know what you want and if I get ten reviews then I'll continue.

Thanks so much,

CSI:NYfan6

P.S. For those of you who read my "The Life I Love" fanfiction, I'm working on the sequel and it should be up soon along with another story...i haven't decided which one yet, but I'll let you know when I do. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
